boondocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah DuBois
Sarah DuBois is the wife of Tom DuBois and mother of Jazmine DuBois. Early Life Sarah's nana had Patterson's disease, which was cured by the organization Ebony Brown was in. Personality Sarah is shown to be much more playful and low-key than Tom, which leads to strains on their relationship - such as when he refused to lighten up and have a little extra wine on their anniversary due to his prison rape phobia. (A Date With The Health Inspector) Sarah, like her husband, is liberal and fiercely political. She focuses her efforts on political action against the conservative parties. She is incredibly casual about her interracial marriage, even going so far as to joke about it when Tom is mocked and attacked for it. She was, however, embarrassed when a lawyer accused Tom of hating black women simply because he was married to her. (The Trial of R. Kelly) Sarah is a member of the NAACP and a self-proclaimed "crusader for black rights". She and Tom have also clashed over her support for Ralph Nader. Season One Add plot synopsis here. Season Two Add plot synopsis here. Season Three Add plot synopsis here. Season Four Add plot synopsis here. Relationship Sarah is hinted to be somewhat sexually frustrated because of Tom's lack of strength and flamboyant nature. She appears to fantasize about stronger, successful black men like Usher and Michael Jackson. Despite this, she does show concern for her husband on many occasions. (A Date With the Booty Warrior) Despite having sexual frustrations with Tom, one episode showed Tom and Sarah having sex with each other. However, while Tom was shown as exhausted (and sweaty), Sarah was on the other side reading (with glasses) and did not show any signs of fatigue. It is most likely that their sex life is not that good, or that Tom simply did not give her enough pleasure. Though it appears that after having their marriage improved as of the events of Pretty Boy Flizzy, their libido for each other has increased, especially since Tom has lost his fear of rape, making him somewhat less afraid of going all out. Stinkmeaner once took control of Tom's body and told Sarah of his desire for a sex life. He then carried her into the bedroom, and they had sex with each other. (Stinkmeaner Strikes Back) Uncle Ruckus claims that Sarah married Tom out of pity, not out of love. Though Ruckus doesn't know any better, so this cannot be true. Trivia * Sarah, like Jazmine, is an Usher fangirl. They are both also big fans of Pretty Boy Flizzy. * She called Tom a "punk ass motherfucker" during Granddad's dream. (Stinkmeaner 3: The Hateocracy) * Sarah is the only one that still likes Obama at the end of It's a Black President, Huey Freeman. * Sarah begins to play a more prominent role in the series as it progresses, making more frequent appearances in Season 3 of the show. Behind the Scenes * Sarah's voice actress, Jill Talley, is also known for her role as Karen in SpongeBob Squarepants; she is also married to Tom Kenny, the voice actor of the title character. * She also has portrayed several African-American characters throughout the course of the series. * Out of all the characters, Sarah has gone through the biggest physical changes over the course of the series. Appearances * : * : * : It's a Black President, Huey Freeman * : Pretty Boy Flizzy Gallery nhm,.jpg 23090_100001100587405_1171_n.jpg 1217564482_9265_full.jpeg char_26867.jpg sarahdubois_3681.jpg sarahdubois280.jpg Sarah and Jazmine.jpg|Sarah and her daughter, Jazmine. l (2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:European Americans Category:Dubois Family Category:Activists Category:Lawyers